onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazuya2070
Hello. While you are the founder, you are not the owner nor webmaster (w:Ownership). The Wikia is owned by the community. As you've only made one edit in the last 9 months (and no significant contributions prior to that), you are not really part of this community. Please do not ban users (especially infinitely) who have developed under the community that developed in your absence. --Splarka (talk) 09:16, 11 December 2006 (UTC) (Wikia community team) Thank You Thank you for the apology. Apology accepted, but I won't be so forgiving if something like this happens again. What Joekido said was uncalled for. I just hope that in the next few months you can become more active. We always could use a helping hand and it's pointless to just create this Wiki and leave, and even more rude to come back after 9 months and ban the biggest contributors to the wiki, which is yours as you bluntly put it, which it isn't yours, even if it were, thats rude. So rude in fact I held myself back from joining Joekido in vandalising your user page with stuff like "please diss mortal kombat it sucks!" and other stuff. Luckily I have enough self control to remain calm and un-joekido like. I hope if you do come back again it'll be to help out and make your own contributions. Cody2526 10:33, 12 December 2006 (UTC) You're welcome, Cody. I just cleaned some comments except for your Thanks message and one message from Sparkla with a link to Ownership thingy anyway i never diss mortal kombat.. i am huge fan of this game along with Sonic. Hey Kazuya, there's something I want to show you: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Main_Editors_Page give a small bio about yourself http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Community_Portal There are rules that I set up, as a founder, care to check it out? Joekido El Idioma My english is very bad, because i am Spanish... do you know anything about Spanish? --Gandulfo88 15:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Question... Why isn't there a translation function like what I found in both the BLEACH wikia and NARUTO wikia? Is it because there's so much Romaji in ONE PIECE? ouestion who is stronger boa hancock or monkey d. luffy? i just ask something like this because there are many one piece fans that is assuming that boa is stronger tahn luffy when they haven't fight yet. question who is stronger boa hancock or monkey d. luffy? i just ask something like this because there are many one piece fans that is assuming that boa is stronger than luffy when they haven't fight yet. Missing Santoryu Attack Hi, I just noticed a missing attack in the Santoryu section for Zoro. It's something along the lines of Gyuuki Yuzume. He used it in episode 261 against T Bone. I put in a little bit for it on the page, but figured I'd give you a heads up since I'm really not qualified to fill it in. ^^ ~Kazm :It's not missing: :*'Gyūki Yuzume (牛鬼勇爪, ''Cattle Demon Brave Hoof):' The swords are positioned pointing at the enemy. Zoro lunges forward and hits the enemy with great impact. This was first seen being used to shatter T Bone's sword. :Kaizoku-Hime 07:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) On behalf of the new wiki era Hey.Just wanted to express my gratitude for making this wiki. XD Swimswimfruit 21:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know Hi there, we recently came to a decision at this forum, that all of the inactive admins need to become active on One Piece Wiki, before 30 October 2012, else they will be stripped of their extra rights. If you do not want to become active on the wiki again, then please take up the responsibilities you are expected as an admin again and notify us on the forum I linked to you, or on my talk page. Either are fine. Thank you. 20:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h I believe this issue will concern your greatly, and I hope you will be able to get back to me ASAP. Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow... http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/Kazuya2070 Priceless. Deleted the main page, banned users for adding information and banned Angel for being a DBZ hater. '''That's Our Founder!' 15:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 15:47, June 9, 2013 (UTC) WTF-- 16:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) "18:20, March 10, 2006 Kazuya2070 (Talk | contribs) deleted page Main Page (I'm too Lazy to add sections and there is already Info about One Piece at Wikipedia)" Why create the wiki in the first place??? 10:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) *salutes* 18:38, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Come back oh great Kazuya this wiki is a wreck and we need your great knowledge and experience to help us rebuild. 14:40, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Especially some guy just keep on reverting stuff. Secret Santa Merry belated christmas and a happy belated new year - anon founding the wiki ty for founding the wiki u motherfufucker happy 13th birthday one piece wikia 21:10, February 14, 2019 (UTC)